Nostro
Nostro is a character in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary. He is a deceased Bandit turned Hero, known as "The Gatekeeper". The player character is tasked with finding and returning 4 pieces of armor to his corpse in the progression of The Graveyard Path quest. Armor locations The following pieces of armor can be found within the Lychfield Graveyard during The Graveyard Path quest *Helmet - The hero will hear about this one when just before he talks to the Gravekeeper. The helmet is on a shelf near the fireplace in the cabin on the east side of the map. *Armour - This is in the other open crypt, just downhill of Nostro. The gravekeeper may be sitting on a bench outside of it. *Sword - This is in a grave near one of the open tombs - the southern one, containing a Silver Key. The gravestone reads 'It says, "Yaggath Sonnog - Sleeper in the Dark, wake and rise." One will need the spade. *Shield - In a ripple of water next to the crypt of Duke Sibelis, on the west end of the map. A fishing pole will be required. History Nostro hailed from the East as a young bandit who was driven by his ambition to make a mark on the world. Following this desire, he came to the lands of Albion, a once-mighty land that had fallen into the Fallow Wars, a period of anarchy, distrust, and bloodshed following the fall of the Old Kingdom. Despite being a bandit and mercenary, the young Nostro was not without a sense of decency, but could not reach his full potential until he met a man named Scythe. Scythe saw in Nostro the power of the Archon and his descendants, the former masters of the Old Kingdom, and believed that with proper guidance, Nostro could perhaps even unite Albion and undo the damage that Archon's children inflicted. With Scythe as his teacher, Nostro founded the Heroes' Guild, and using his newly taught powers of Will, he raised an army and enforced peace on Albion's people. Nostro's reign was a glorious one, marked by a return to peace enforced by the Heroes of the Heroes' Guild. Nostro commissioned the Witchwood Arena in order to solve disputes between Heroes, and had the Avo's Tears created to further defend Albion. Unfortunately, he was eventually corrupted by a courtesan named Magdalena. Seeing her chance to acquire power, Magdalena became Nostro's wife, and through him undid all of Nostro's great achievements. Under her influence, the Arena degenerated into a source of violent spectacle provided for the masses, and the once-mighty Heroes' Guild was reduced to a house of mercenaries. Scythe, disgusted by the slow erosion of Nostro's achievements, left him to his fate-death by the hands of an assassin who slipped poison into his food. Seeing how his power had corrupted him, Nostro called upon Scythe to stand vigil with him in his final hours, at peace with himself. However, a warrior at heart, Nostro's soul haunted Lychfield in perpetual torment, seeking a Hero's Death with sword in hand. Centuries later, as the Age of Heroes dawned upon Albion, Nostro's legend and achievements had faded from public scrutiny. His armour had long been looted by the Gravekeeper, and his soul was simply known as "The Gatekeeper," the sole guardian of the Old Graveyard Path that revealed a secret entrance into Bargate Prison. Nostro's armour was returned to him, however, by the Hero of Oakvale, in exchange for passage into the Old Graveyard Path. This enabled the Hero to sneak past the minions of Jack of Blades and rescue his mother. A year later, the Hero of Oakvale sought out the souls of Heroes in order to open the Bronze Gate and duel the resurrected Jack of Blades. In order to fulfill the requirement of "THE OLDEST SOUL," the Hero of Oakvale may have battled Nostro and defeated him, granting Nostro the Hero's Death he always sought and allowing his soul to finally rest. Appearance Nostro is a tall undead, towering over all the Undead and even the hero itself, regardless if they are maxed out or not. Nostro wears tarnished silver amour with a gold edge; it covers his upper body, but doesn't touch his arms. He wears a red knee-length loincloth and heavy armoured boots. His eyes are red and he has a sword and shield. When Nostro becomes intangiable, he becomes transparent. Trivia *Although Nostro is a defeatable presumably "evil" character, he explains to the Hero that the reason for his attack is because "his is a warrior's soul", and if he didn't fight, he would not be able to stand proudly among his comrades in the afterlife. He then thanks the Hero for fulfilling his dream, putting his soul to rest, and releasing him from the fears and worries of Albion. *In Fable II a loading screen mentions rumours that the Guildmaster was killed by the Hero of Oakvale, which suggests Nostro must still be at torment. However, this could just be an Easter Egg, as the "good" story is considered to be canon and if the Hero had killed the Guildmaster, the canon story would be drastically altered. *Sometimes when playing with another friend online, you can see a villager that always stands in the edge of the Bowerstone Market to the Bowerstone Cemetery or the Old Town. If you hold down the right trigger on him, his name will sometimes appear to be Nostro. *Nostro is one of only two known Heroes to use or own a shield; the other is Thunder. *"Nostro" means "Ours" in Italian. Category:Fable TLC Characters Category:Fable TLC Enemies